


Дополнительный уровень

by Aizawa



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>перед побегом Когами написал не Акане, а Гинозе, да и вообще всё пошло не так</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дополнительный уровень

Расплатившись за пачку «Шпинеля», бывший инспектор Нобутика Гиноза вышел на улицу. Автомат доброжелательно пискнул ему вслед. Гиноза отцепил Даймов поводок от вделанного в перила крыльца карабина и отправился вниз по переулку.  
Ливень превратился в мелкую морось, но дешёвенькие голо (других в этом районе не водилось) всё равно не выдерживали, бледнели и искажались. Сквозь светлые современные фасады с аккуратными вывесками проступали мокрые выщербленные кирпичи и ржавые водостоки. На дверях одного из подъездов кто-то жирно намалевал гигантскую чёрную чайку с распростёртыми загнутыми крыльями. Такого значка Гиноза не знал и, только как следует присмотревшись, понял, что художник имел в виду женскую грудь.  
В машине, припаркованной у подъезда, музыкальная система хрипела «Несравненную крошку». Через улицу, в «Чайна Гарден», кто-то надрывно орал, звенело стекло, хлопали двери, эти звуки, доносящиеся сквозь плотный туман, казались почти мелодичными.  
Ещё пару лет назад Гиноза задумался бы о том, как посетителям подобных мест удаётся сохранять приличный тон. Теперь ему было всё равно.  
Вдоль стены метнулась небольшая плотная тень – мелькнула и скрылась у мусорных баков. С одинаковым успехом это могли быть очень тощий котёнок или очень откормленная крыса. Дайм проводил тень благосклонным равнодушным взглядом. Наклонившись, Гиноза потрепал товарища по тёплой шерсти.  
– Хороший пёс. Рядом.  
У вентиляционной решётки над самым асфальтом он уже видел то, что искал: указывающую влево, в арку, небольшую стрелочку под корявыми буквами приветствия «Добро пожаловать в ад!»  
Короткий узкий переулок, открывавшийся за аркой, нельзя было назвать переулком в полном смысле слова. Дома здесь строили ещё до введения обязательного планирования, попросту лепили, как могли, один к другому. Конечно, проживание в таких условиях не улучшало жильцам коэффициент, но, судя по всему, снос зданий ухудшил бы его ещё больше. Оставалось только ждать, пока квартал переварит себя сам и его шумные, неудобные, неприятные обитатели растворятся в закрытой криминальной хронике и статистических сводках терапевтических центров, вытолкнув тех, с кем готово мириться общество, в более благоустроенные районы.  
Когда работаешь со статистикой, начинаешь понимать такие вещи.  
Из вентиляции несло жареной мерзостью, в тесном проходе нестерпимо воняло кошками и, должно быть, людьми. Гиноза поспешно зажёг специально припрятанную сигарету. Курить он так и не научился, но запах табака в таких местах выручал. В остальных местах, впрочем, тоже.  
Задерживая дыхание, он долго пробирался между влажных от осевшего тумана стен. Вырвавшись наконец наружу, он вздохнул полной грудью и до самого сквера шёл, не думая ни о чём и следя только за тем, чтобы Дайм не влез в какую-нибудь дрянь. Когда чахлые деревья скрыли его от окон, тускнеющих за спиной, сквозь грохот собственного сердца он услышал приближающиеся шаги.  
Чуть позже к ним прибавилось лёгкое постукивание – это капли колотили по непромокаемой ткани. 

– Ты в своём уме вообще? – спросил Гиноза. Когда шаги замедлились рядом с ним, он наконец повернул голову.  
Когами ухмыльнулся под капюшоном, давая понять, что оценил шутку.  
– Дождь ведь. У нас голограммы не как в Бюро. Зачем тратить батарейку, если картинка всё равно поползёт?  
Несколько шагов они прошли молча. Гиноза старался глядеть под ноги, чтобы не наступить в лужу, и всё-таки чувствовал, что ботинки уже начали намокать. Когами смотрел вовсе в сторону, к тому же, капюшон дождевика, должно быть, здорово загораживал ему обзор, – однако он двигался легко и стремительно, как призрак.  
Вот и зря, подумал Гиноза.  
Внимательность в городе ещё никому не мешала.  
– Здесь ещё триста двадцать четыре шага вне зоны доступа сканеров, – сказал он наконец. – Там свернёшь налево, к автозаправке, пройдёшь через двор. К стоянке лучше не подходи, там уже камеры. На прошлой неделе установили. Собьёшься – ориентируйся по стрелкам на асфальте, они зелёные. Нарисованы флуоресцентным баллончиком.  
– Ого. – Когами с уважением качнул подбородком. – Это называется, человек вник в вопрос... Может, у тебя талант?  
– Хватит ржать. Тут нет ничего сложного.  
На самом деле всё было действительно не так уж сложно. То есть сложно, конечно, особенно поначалу – однако не невыносимо. Как и писал ему Когами, у города были не только бессонные глаза, но и и вечно настороженные уши... и тёмная утроба. Даже с высоким коэффициентом беглецы в Токио могли выжить – если не слишком принюхивались.  
Уже давно существовали карты сканеров, схемы кварталов и улиц, – зоны опасности, пути обхода, переулки, спуски и развилки: «не отдаляться от стены с рекламой газировки больше десяти метров», «на перекрёстке строго налево». Чуть ли не приложение для смартфона (открытая игровая сеть Эйч-бокс, оказывается, замечательно для этого подходила, регистрируйся в любом квесте про пиратов и сохраняй хоть тыщу карт: с замысловатыми разноцветными значками, стрелочками, всплывающими пометками – тридцать три языка, с латынью). Сидеть в Эйч-боксе было совершенно безопасно: едва дождавшись выслуги лет и перейдя на тихую бумажную работу в министерство, многие инспекторы начинали играть. Штатные психологи Бюро подтверждали, что резко снижать уровень адреналина вредно для тона.  
«И кто же всё это исследовал?» – спросил Гиноза, впервые увидев схему района Канто. Они находились на бонусном уровне «Карибианы», запущенном на последней сложности. «Мертвецы и безумцы», – ответил Капитан Мрак голосом Когами и убрал свиток на вкладку с инвентарём.  
Гиноза открыл было рот благородного эсквайра Допкинса для нового вопроса, но быстро догадался: люди, предоставлявшие данные для схем, действительно должны быть давно мертвы. Кто-то попадался прямо на улице, одних забирали в центр, с другими заканчивали прямо на месте. Остальные помечали на карте: здесь опасно, не ходить. Нормальное дело.  
Большинство расстояний на картах указывались не в метрах, а в шагах, и Гиноза, поразмыслив, купил себе шагомер. Это тоже не должно было вызвать подозрений: бывшие инспекторы часто начинали одержимо заниматься спортом – боялись набрать вес.  
Невидимки бродили по городу, тени людей, бестелесные мускулистые души в вонючих лохмотьях, в дорогих куртках, в навороченных голограммах: тихие, незаметные, неуловимые. У них были свои биржи труда (продымленные бары, открывающиеся по условному стуку), свои стоянки (неприметные вонючие подворотни, где можно бросить мотоцикл, сколько их, оказывается, и под самым носом). Свои больницы, где терапевта хрен найдёшь – а вот хирурги и психиатры, наверное, лучшие в мире, да и набор препаратов, надо думать, неплохой (Гиноза не особенно интересовался).  
В этом, другом, Токио были даже свои супермаркеты – без вывесок, зато с неведомыми, невозможными вещами внутри. С разноцветным ядовитым алкоголем в разнокалиберных бутылках. С американскими нейлоновыми струнами, швейцарской взрывчаткой, гавайским снегом. С чёрной колбасой и заранее нарезанной рыбой в пластиковых запаянных кармашках – не нормальной, пресной и волокнистой рыбой, а мягким, как маргарин, розоватым, непривычно вонючим лососем. «Вот ведь дрянь», – констатировал Гиноза, впервые его попробовав. Вдумчиво, как таблетку, рассосал полупрозрачный ломтик, во рту запахло августом, побережьем, гниющими тёплыми водорослями. – «Может, оно стухло?» «Гино, Гино, – покачал головой Когами, улыбаясь, будто в Академии, в старые времена. – Это ж тебе не овсянка с ароматизатором. Ешь давай». Рыбу он притащил по случаю нового, две тысячи сто четырнадцатого года, выменяв на чёрном рынке неизвестно на что. Деньги, объяснял Когами, на чёрном рынке брали тоже, но с большой осторожностью: чаще обходились натуральным обменом или бартером «услуга за услугу», по-средневековому. Возвращение, так сказать, к истокам.

За чёрными силуэтами деревьев зажглась полоса света. Взревел мотор, и автомобильные фары вспороли туманный полумрак. Гиноза резко оглянулся – нет, мимо, пронесло – и сразу же почувствовал лёгкое шуршание возле собственного бока. Чужие пальцы коснулись кармана, оттянули. Свернутый бумажный комочек прошелестел по подкладке, видимо, это была фольга от сигарет. Тоже возвращение к истокам своего рода: пираты пиратами, а вот такое, конечно, лучше в сеть не пускать.  
– Фамилии, – напомнил ему Когами. – Сегодня всего двое. Проверишь по базе?  
Гиноза кивнул. Перейдя в министерство, в отдел статистики, он потерял кое-какие возможности, но доступ к городской статистике в сочетании с помощью Караномори их вполне компенсировали.  
– Что на этот раз? – спросил он, энергично подтягивая поводок.  
Дайм вдруг заинтересовался какими-то чёрными блестящими ошмётками под кустом. Оттащить удалось с трудом. До зоны сканирования – двести два шага, мало ли что тут может валяться.  
– Первый – наш знакомый Тошикава, – Когами закурил, по-студенчески пряча огонёк ладонью. Запах у табака был горьковатый, нездешний. – Эта БлэкКэт с борды и есть его секретарша. Та самая, которую он...  
– У БлэкКэт всё нормально, – быстро сказал Гиноза. – Успела уехать. Вроде бы врач обещал ей, что со временем препарат подействует. Посттравматическое расстройство медленно поддаётся…  
Он прикусил язык.  
– А Тошикава продолжает работать в своём «Вакуум ойл» и скоро наймёт новую секретаршу, – мрачно подхватил Когами, кажется, ничего не заметив. – Вскоре та начнёт всё чаще задерживаться после работы. Действительно, всё нормально, Гино.  
Некоторое время шли молча. Шагомер отстукивал пройденное.  
Когами поднёс сигарету к губам, оранжевый огонёк на секунду вспыхнул ярче, освещая сжимающие фильтр пальцы, – тоже привычная, знакомая с юности картина. Если не учитывать, что отпечатки пальцев были уже другими. Полгода назад Гиноза сам рассказал Когами, что Акане Цунемори всё-таки настояла на введении в Бюро обязательного обучения устаревшим криминалистическим техникам, включая составление портрета по описаниям, трасологическую экспертизу и дактилоскопию.  
«Ничего себе, – серьёзно сказал Когами. Голос его потеплел. – Вот молодец».  
В следующий раз он пришёл на встречу с забинтованными руками. Наверное, решил перестраховаться.  
– Вторая фамилия тебе незнакома, у меня ещё нет полной уверенности. Но труп, поверь мне, впечатлял. Не будем об этом. – Когами затянулся снова, на этот раз глубже. – Ты-то как? Не темнеешь ещё?  
Гиноза пожал плечами и усмехнулся.  
– Я же тебе говорил. – Когами кивнул, выдув струйку горького дыма. – Вполне рабочая теория.  
Суть его теории заключалась в том, что жить следовало по правилам. Не надо таблеток, терапевтов, ничего не надо. Делай что должен, и будь что будет. Мы считали Сивиллу богиней, потом – чудовищем, а она оказалась просто сторожевой сукой, объяснял Когами. Сивилла реагирует не на само преступление, а на сомнения и чувство вины, будто зверь на запах крови. Чем и пользуются наши добрый католик Куклински вместе с почтенным клерком Рикардо Клементом, понимаешь меня? Эмоциональный диапазон плесени. Неоткуда взяться внутреннему конфликту. Чтобы они ни творили, Сивилла их просто не видит.  
Никаких Клемента и Куклински Гиноза не знал, по базе они не проходили. Возможно, Когами нашёл обоих раньше, без его помощи. К тому времени на бордах Когами уже прозвали Мстителем без лица и Тёмным Инспектором. Оставляли сообщения в случайных ветках: «сдохни мразь», «хочу от тебя ребёнка», «бей их!», «спаси меня!» – а иногда просто имена и даты. Примерно половину сообщений с именами Гиноза тщательно проверял (другую вбрасывало Бюро).  
После истории с врачом-маньяком, двадцать четыре года успешно потрошившим людей в две смены (во вторую, ночную, – без наркоза и в подвале), слух о Мстителе без лица окончательно выделился из мешанины обычных городских сплетен о привидениях из Токородзавы, вурдалаках из крематория, снижении возраста обязательного сканирования с пяти до трёх и повышении пособия на десять процентов. Согласно ему, Когами, будучи хрупким блондином около двух с половиной метров роста, обладал способностью одновременно находиться в трёх разных местах, являлся (одновременно же) киборгом, корейским шпионом и лично Сивиллой, а после каждого убийства обязательно писал над трупом жертвы некую фразу на санскрите. «...а когда он допишет до конца, – с удовольствием напечатал Гиноза, прочитав это, – настанет апокалипсис».  
Тот вечер он коротал дома, в компании контрабандного «Джека». Трафик, разумеется, отслеживали – но никто не стал бы раздувать историю из того, что бывший инспектор в свободное время посиживает на нелегальных форумах, обмениваясь шуточками с такими же неудачниками. Если, разумеется, тон остаётся в норме.  
Отхлебнув из стакана сразу пальца на полтора, Гиноза ответил себе с другого аккаунта: «сдохни, мразь». А потом так хохотал, что опрокинул полстакана виски на ноутбук, пришлось полночи оттирать и сушить.  
Когда клавиатура опять заработала, он, вместе с начинающейся головной болью, ощутил острый укол раскаяния. Смеяться над людьми, пусть и анонимно, было, как ни крути, гнусно. С утра служебный сканер продемонстрировал ему пятьдесят четыре вместо уже привычных пятидесяти двух. Гиноза тяжело вздохнул (голова всё ещё гудела, как линия высоковольтных передач) и отправился за томатным соком. В служебной почте его ждали огромный доклад о расходе средств на озеленение района Сэтагая и целая куча неотвеченных запросов. В большинстве из них речь шла о теплоснабжении раздевалок при катках, капитализации автоматов для селфи и прочих захватывающих вещах.

– Удивительно. Полжизни человек ведёт себя добропорядочно и мучается со своим тоном. И только когда его втравливают в незаконную деятельность, когда всё, во что он верил, рушится, когда его карьера оказывается под угрозой, тон вдруг налаживается. Улучшается зрение. Прорезается – извини, пожалуйста, – чувство юмора... – Когами прикурил вторую сигарету от первой и затушил окурок. – Слушай, а Доку ты всё-таки не хочешь показаться?  
– Да мы и так виделись на прошлой неделе, – Гиноза поморщился, но надо было договаривать. – Я к нему БлэкКэт возил.  
– Вот оно что.  
Интонация Когами была ровной, даже ленивой, но Гино почувствовал тень старой досады. Эту сторону своей деятельности он обсуждать не любил, хотя в глубине души, наверное, всегда знал – случись ему, Гинозе Нобутике, податься в нелегалы, всё будет именно так: тёмные улицы, холодная морось за воротом, барахлящий мотоцикл, барышни в беде и орущие подростки, которых поймали за поджогом школы. Ни незнакомцев в блестящих от дождя плащах, ни хруста купюр, переданных из рук в руки под засаленным столом, ни прекрасной дамы с «глоком» за подвязкой чулка.  
Однако, во-первых, связываться с настоящими, платёжеспособными заказчиками – в основном, мордоворотами с чёрного рынка и беглыми взяточниками – ему совершенно не хотелось, а во-вторых, в городе Гиноза ориентировался ещё недостаточно хорошо, чтобы всерьёз называться проводником. Он был в этом уверен.  
– Я ненавижу ходить к психологам. – Гиноза хмыкнул. – Возможно, детская травма.  
Сорок три шага.  
– Для Сивиллы не важно, что ты делаешь. Не важно, почему, – медленно сказал Когами. – Ей важно, сомневаешься ты или нет. Она всего лишь сука, натравить которую на себя могут только люди. Макисима это понимал, – углы рта под чёрной кромкой капюшона скривились, словно он обжёгся о собственные слова. – Поэтому Бюро годами искало Макисиму, а теперь ищет его убийцу. Я тоже искал – среди психопатов, отморозков, разной городской сволочи… Но теперь я всё чаще думаю, – что, если убийцей был кто-то из его жертв?  
«Или это вообще был суицид», – как обычно, подумал Гиноза, но промолчал, чтобы не выглядеть идиотом, как в прошлый раз. Он догадывался, что смерть кровавого маньяка Макисимы была для Когами огромной, сто раз обдуманной областью мысли, где время шло медленнее, беглые патрульные никогда никуда не опаздывали, а пуля, вошедшая в висок Макисимы Сёго, вылетала из пистолета Когами Синьи и никак иначе.  
Сунуться в эту область было всё равно что отправиться на Роппонги-дори ночью и возле Хигаси свернуть в квартал нелегалов-полукровок – в одиночку, пешком, но в форме и с дорогими коммуникаторами в каждой руке.  
Можно. Если без этого никак не обойтись.  
– То, что с тобой произошло, может быть важно, Гино. Ты точно не помнишь, с чего начались изменения?  
– Я же сто раз говорил... Дайм, рядом! Не было – рядом, я сказал! – никаких изменений. Тогда я просто прочитал это твоё письмо и как следует всё обдумал. С утра забыл измерить тон, днём было не до этого. Мы – извини, пожалуйста, – тебя ловили. В четверг врач сказал мне, что мой коэффициент немного понизился. Потом он понизился ещё немного. Чего пристал?  
– И тебя ничто не удивило, так? – повторил Когами.  
– Меня удивило, что ты вообще написал это письмо. – Тридцать один шаг. Когда латентные убегают от Сивиллы, им обычно не до писем бывшим начальникам, разве что дело касается жизни и смерти. – Тем более, мне.  
Когами удивлённо повернул к нему капюшон.  
– Кому же ещё мне было писать, Гино?  
До выхода из сквера оставалось несколько шагов. Когами глотнул дыма в последний раз и щелчком отправил недокуренную сигарету в темноту. Это нарушало порядок, но Гино было всё равно. Привычка к болезненной аккуратности оставила его уже давно – примерно в то же время, когда Когами перестал тушить сигареты о ладонь.  
Оранжевая искра прочертила сверкающую дугу в мокром воздухе.  
Потом она погасла.


End file.
